


Если бы Матои Рюко заболела

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Когда твоя девушка больна..." и все хотят помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Если бы Матои Рюко заболела

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2014. Пост-канон аниме.

– Никуда не пойду, – лениво тянет Матои и машет ладонью в воздухе.  
Застывшая в дверях Сацки вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Каждый шаг, как удар колокола, как скрежет мела по доске, режет на куски, сминает, подавляет волю, и первобытным криком отдает в ушах. Кирюин Сацки – рок, судьба, от которой не сбежать. Матои сгибает ноги в коленях и чуть приседает, сминает пальцы в кулаки, выгибает спину и вытягивает шею. Она готова защищаться до последней капли...  
– Апчхи!  
Одеяло летит на пол. Матои Рюко застыла в позе скрюченного эмбриона. Ее знобит, тело словно горит изнутри, даже без помощи живых волокон. Она морщится от яркого утреннего света и яро трет и без того красный нос, из которого издевательски свисает прозрачная сопля.  
Сацки закрывает глаза и качает головой.  
– Так дело не пойдет. Держи.  
Рюко отворачивается и богатырски втягивает всю соплю внутрь.  
Вот еще, платки – для слабаков! Вот Ишшин так вообще рукавом халата пользовался, – хочет сказать она, но не может выдавить ничего дальше "во".  
Сацки оставляет платок на прикроватной тумбочке и обещает скоро вернуться.

– Рюко-чан, Рюко-чан, ты заболела? Давай я папу позову? Он же у меня врач! Вот такенный, просто самый лучший!  
В окно просовывается обеспокоенная Мако. Рюко косится на загорелую ладонь, с которой та слезает и пытается пролезть в комнату. Мако цепляется носком за подоконник и колесом въезжает в кровать, прямо Рюко на колени.  
Она щупает белые, острые колени, разминает их, щелкает по ним пальцами и улыбается. Потом двигается выше и проверяет горячий лоб ладонью, внутренней и тыльной сторонами, своим лбом, губами и запихивает неизвестно откуда взявшийся градусник в рот Рюко.  
– Держи еще пару минут, – Мако достает песочные часы из кармана юбки. – Отлично, отлично, 37,8. Замечательно, Рюко-чан, у мамы как раз размер ноги такой. Идешь на поправку. О, давай я тебе кашку сварю? Тебе сразу станет лучше.  
Мако спрыгивает с кровати и достает ватман, на которой в цвете расписаны процентные соотношения смертей и оставшихся в живых после каши. Так же там написан рецепт, состав каши и фотографии Сукуё с комментариями и указаниями.  
– Рюко-чан, ты тогда лежи и не вставай. А я скоро вернусь. Гамагори-семпай, где здесь кухня? – доносится уже из коридора.  
Рюко переворачивает подушку на другую сторону и тяжело проваливается в мягкую прохладу. Наволочка едва ощутимо пахнет свежим, сладко-соленым потом и цветочным кондиционером. Она почти засыпает.  
Из объятий Морфея ее буквально выбрасывает мощной волной стыда и жгучей, застилающей глаза ярости.  
– Рюко-кун, как же ты так умудрилась? Тебе срочно нужна порция любви от прекрасного меня, – Микисуги Айкуро сидит у изголовья кровати и перебирает спутанные, отросшие, черные пряди Матои. Как всегда, прекрасный и сияющий, неповторимый и великолепный, раскованный и гибкий агент "Нудистского пляжа" совсем не изящно отлетает к стене, едва не пробив ее насквозь.  
– Иди к черту, извращенец!  
– Рюко-кун, я всего лишь хотел предложить тебе чай с лимоном. Но ход твоих мыслей мне определенно нравится. Продолжай. Ты же знаешь, я всегда…  
Дверь распахивается. В комнату пытаются одновременно зайти Нонон, Санагеяма и Инумута.  
– Матои! Хватит валяться в кровати! Из-за тебя Сацки-чан торчит на кухне и выпинывает любого, кто пытается заглянуть внутрь. Много чести для одной больной. Парни, взять!  
– Джакузурэ-кун, я бы не советовал. С минуты на минуту вернется…  
– Рюко-чан! – пятка Мако торчит из окна. Она пытается залезть и не упустить поднос с дымящейся тарелкой. Варево булькает, посылает переливающиеся масляной радугой пузыри в небо и вкусно пахнет вареным рисом.  
– Еще чуть-чуть, – Мако топчется по лежащему под окном Микисуги и, естественно, спотыкается. Каша оседает на потолке.  
Вся комната с ужасом наблюдает, как нечто серое самостоятельно расползается по потолку, тянет скользкие, вязкие, с шевелящимися рисинками щупальца к каждому из присутствующих.  
– Манканшоку-кун, ты что сварила?  
– Оно, правда, шевелится? А если попробовать взять образец?  
– Манканшоку, убери эту дрянь сейчас же!  
– Манканшоку, беги!  
– Мако! Мако, что это такое?  
– Прекратить бардак!  
Один росчерк катаны, и нечто вместе с потолком рассыпается в пыль. В дыру заглядывают Сорои с Иори.  
– Сацки-сама?  
– Завтра заделаем.  
Дворецкий кивает. Сацки поворачивается к сжавшимся на кровати друзьям.  
Мако резво глазеет по сторонам, пихает Рюко в бок и шепчет, что зайдет попозже, что Рюко нужен отдых, спокойствие и, как любит повторять мама, много любви.  
– Так что, Рюко-чан, выздоравливай! – Мако залезает по раскрытую ладонь, которая, подобно экскаватору, спускает ее вниз.  
– А теперь мы можем безбоязненно идти по своим делам, – правильно оценивший ситуацию Микисуги пихает всех к выходу.  
– А как каша Сацки-чан?! – возмущается Нонон и тянется к закрытой миске.  
– Нонон!  
– Я же только на палец.  
– Вот заболеешь, и тебе достанется, – Микисуги ловко обхватывает талию Нонон и подмигивает. – Фирменный рецепт "Нудистского пляжа". Тебе понравится.  
– Нет уж, спасибо. Перехотелось.  
– Инумута, слышь, а мы-то зачем приходили? – раздается из коридора голос Санагеямы.  
– Не мы, а нас. Поддержать? Помочь?..

Сацки подбирает одеяло с пола и укутывает ослабевшую, пышущую жаром, обманчиво легкую Матои. Та молчит и не огрызается; лишь глубже прячется внутрь мягкого кокона и подминает одеяло ногами.  
– Тебе надо поесть.  
Рюко сглатывает и глубоко вдыхает запах обычной, свежесваренной, не шевелящейся каши.  
Сацки зачерпывает небольшую горсть и дует. Рюко обалдело зыркает из-за под одеяла на домашнюю: такую спокойную и родную Сацки, что непроизвольно открывает рот и тянется к ложке.  
– Молодец. Давай, ложку за маму...


	2. Если бы Матои Рюко заболела [2]

_Что будут делать персонажи Kill la KIll, если заболеет Матои Рюко?_  
 _Сэнкецу_ будет долго уговаривать никуда не ходить, ни с кем не сражаться и по мере сил уберегать хозяйку от стен. На автопилоте вернет в дом семьи Манканшоку, где попросит вылечить беднягу.

_Мако_ будет долго и со вкусом осматривать, тыкать в отцовские «умные» книги по медицине, ставить диагнозы после случайного ответа на позапрошлый вопрос, кормить кашей, яблоками, лимонами, мамиными котлетами, поить чаем, делать рентген, обматывать бинтами, кормить разноцветными таблетками и петь колыбельные.

_Семья Манканшоку_ уложит Рюко в разобранную и снова собранную, склеенную на быструю руку скотчем и супер клеем кровать. Попутно раздевая, то есть, тщательно обследуя пациентку, фотографируя и показывая весь процесс через он-лайн трансляцию за большие деньги, члены семьи будут кормить-кормить-кормить, вливать-вливать-вливать, растирать, греть, охлаждать, ставить компрессы, горчичники, банки, припарки на все тело и давать остатки таблеток, что остались после налета на аптечку Мако. Холить, лелеять, голубить, утешать, гладить, выше, еще выше, дорогой, Матаро, вы что себе позволяете?! Снова утешать и баюкать. И так до полного выздоровления через неделю-две.

_Сацки_ просто уложит в кровать, поставит горчичники, положит на лоб компресс и накормит чем-то полезным по рецепту Сороя. Через день Рюко выздоровеет.

_Небесные цари_ ничего не будут делать, если только Сацки-сама не попросит. Поэтому они будут играть в карты под дверью, карауля знаменитую кашу Кирюин Сацки, чтобы съесть самим.

_Микисуги_ будет долго, красиво и витиевато распинаться по поводу лечения любых болезней самым древним, самым приятным, самым сладким и таким великолепным способом, как… На этом моменте его перебьет _Цумугу_. Отдерет от злой и полыхающей от смущения Рюко, выкинет в окно. Прикажет рядовой спать и не просыпаться до полного выздоровления.

_Рагё_ будет покровительственно смотреть из-под длинных ресниц и уничижительно смеяться над нерадивой дочерью. По ее приказу Нуи вместе с Рэй закрепят Рюко на лабораторном столе и принесут клубок живых волокон для вживления внутрь и улучшения работы «этого прекрасного, так идеально созданного мной тела».

Сама же _Рюко_ съест парочку лимонов, запьет их папиной травяной настойкой, проспит несколько дней здоровым сном и снова будет носиться по окрестностями на мотороллере.


End file.
